The present invention relates to Hall effect sensors, and in particular to a system and a method for programming a Hall sensor having an upstream controller.
Hall sensors having upstream controllers may be configured and used to monitor battery voltage in automobiles. In this configuration, the Hall sensor may be disposed directly on a battery terminal or a battery line. An upstream controller/control unit, configured as a separate electronic control circuit, analyzes signals received from the Hall sensor.
Typically, a Hall sensor having an integrated circuit component (e.g., an EPROM) is programmed using an external Hall sensor programming control unit. The programming control unit programs the integrated circuit component with a desired characteristic before the Hall sensor is used in the vehicle (e.g., during or after manufacture, but prior to delivery). For example, the Hall sensor programming control unit may be connected to at least one of a plurality (e.g., three) of contact terminals of the Hall sensor. The Hall sensor is programmed by applying a clocked voltage, instead of a power supply voltage, to a Hall sensor power supply voltage terminal. The integrated circuit component (e.g., the EPROM) is programmed via the clocked voltage signal or a modulated voltage signal. A control signal, output via a Hall sensor output terminal, is used to signal the Hall sensor programming control unit to terminate programming when a desired characteristic has been achieved. As the third contact terminal, the Hall sensor and the Hall sensor programming control unit usually have a ground terminal and/or a base terminal.
By configuring the Hall sensor and the controller for triggering the Hall sensor as separate units, the Hall sensor terminals may be accessed and the Hall sensor itself may be programmed, for example, after installation into the vehicle. However, disadvantageously, such an assembly also has a corresponding larger number of components to be installed, which may lead to increased susceptibility to errors in subsequent operations.
There is a need for a Hall sensor, which together with an upstream controller is integrated in a housing, and can be programmed without requiring a direct access connection to contact pins of the Hall sensor.